doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Kevin García
|nombre_completo = Kevin Gabriel García Sanchez |nacimiento = 23 de Junio |lugar_nacimiento = Caracas |ocupacion = Actor de doblaje - Teatro - Cine - TV Modelo |ingreso_doblaje = 2015 |pais = Venezuela |estado = Activo |facebook = Kevin.G.Garcia.Sanchez |twitter = KevinGGS |instagram = kevingabrielgs |tamaño_de_imagen = 250px |img2 = 69881640 607369006462045 8209126611426314051 n.jpg}} Archivo:Batman_el_regreso_del_enmascarado_12.jpg|Batman (Adam West) en: Batman: El regreso del enmascarado y Batman vs. Two-Face Archivo:STEG.jpg|Steg en Steven Universe The Movie Archivo:Shredder-batman-vs-teenage-mutant-ninja-turtles-3.82.jpg|Destructor en Batman vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Archivo:K44.png|Lazer Lord en Stan Lee: Los 7 poderosos Archivo:COSA_DEL_PANTANO.jpg|Cosa Del Pantano en animaciones de DC Comics Archivo:Hawkman-justice-league-action-7.34.jpg|Hombre Halcón en Justice League Action Archivo:Drool.jpg|Venomus Drool en Fangbone Archivo:K3.jpg|Jervis Tech en Batman: Mala sangre Archivo:Mysterio_Siete_y_Yo.png|Mysterio en "Siete y yo" Archivo:Trouble.jpg|Trouble en Jingle Kids Archivo:Charlie_Sonic_Boom.png|Charlie en Sonic Boom Archivo:K1.jpg|Mascota en Los DaVincis Archivo:Capitan_arrg.jpg|Capitan Arrrgh en Fresh Beat Band Of Spies Botasaur--42.5.jpg| Botasaurio en Rusty Rivets Archivo:Parasite-justice-league-action-65.5.jpg|Parásito también en Justice League Action Archivo:Richardgere.jpg|Richard Gere en (Misión Secreta) Versión FOX Archivo:Nikola.jpg|Nikolaj Coster-Waldau en (Shot Caller o Maestro del crimen) Archivo:De_pura_raza.jpg|John Travolta en De pura raza Archivo:James_MaCavoy.jpg|James McAvoy en Inmersión Archivo:Steve_A.jpg|Steve Austin en Condena Maxima & Hunt To Kill Archivo:Ansel_Elgort_en_Billionaire_Boy_Club.jpg|Ansel Elgort en Billionaire Boy Club Archivo:Joseph_Mawle.jpg|Joseph Mawle en Matando a tus amigos y Los hijos del diablo) Archivo:K5.jpg|Gabriel Byrne en I Anna Archivo:Norman_r.jpg|Norman Reedus Como Russel en Triple 9 Paddington P2.png|Paddington en Paddington 2 (Doblaje de Fox Premium). Archivo:Stephen-lang-609923l.jpg|Stephen Lang como Ferris en Pioneer Archivo:Bill_paxton_texas_rising_a_l.jpg| Bill Paxton como Sam Houston en la serieTexas Rising 2da Temp Archivo:Mike_Iaconelli_FISH_MY_CITY_doblaje.jpg|Mike Iaconelli en Fish My City Archivo:Garage_Gold_-_NARRADOR.png|Tesoros Del Garaje - Narrador Archivo:K2.jpg|Robert Irvine en Restaurant Impossible Archivo:SIMON.jpg|Simon Majumdar enCutthroat Kitchen Archivo:Showcase_RayDonovan_NewCast_BrianWhite.jpg|Brian White como Jay White en la serie Ray Donovan Archivo:Riviera.jpg|Christos Clios en la serie Riviera FabioVisAVis.png|Fabio Martínez Léon en la serie Vis a vis thumb Kevin García es un actor de cine, televisión, doblaje y locutor venezolano. Es más conocido por darle voz a BATMAN de Adam West, en las películas animadas de DC recordando la serie de los 60' y a STEG, la fusión de Steven y Greg en la película de Steven Universe, entre otros personajes secundarios y de renombre en DC Entertainment. Ha trabajado en doblaje para Netflix, Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, Discovery Kids, Disney Channel, Fox, History Channel, Biography Channel, Lifetime, Discovery Channel, TLC, E! Entertainment Television, A&E Mundo, HBO, entre otros canales internacionales. Participo en la película animada venezolana MISION H2O y PEQUEÑOS HEROES siendo esta la primera película animada en 3D de dicho país, fue dirigida por el reconocido director argentino Juan Pablo Buscarini (“Condor Crux”, “El Ratón Pérez”). Se ha dedicado al teatro, cine y televisión en la ciudad de Caracas, Venezuela. Estudió actuación en la escuela de artes escénicas más prestigiosa de Venezuela, Juana Sujo, y es egresado de la Cátedra Venezolana de la Escena por el profesor Levy Rossell. Filmografia Películas animadas Adam West *Batman: Vs Dos Caras (2017) - Batman / Bruno Díaz *Batman: El regreso del enmascarado (2016) - Batman / Bruno Díaz Otros: *Steven Universe: La película - Steg (Ted Leo) *Batman: Mala sangre - El Sombrerero / Jervis Tech (Robin Atkin Downes) *Batman: La broma mortal - Francesco (John DiMaggio) *Batman Ilimitado: Mechas vs. mutantes: **Kirk Langstrom **El Sombrerero *DC Super Hero Girls: Hero of the Year - Ópalo Oscuro *DC Super Hero Girls: Intergalactic Games - Bek *Stan Lee: Los 7 poderosos - Lazer Lord (Christian Slater) *Liga de la Justicia Oscura - Cosa del Pantano *El tren infinito - Doble Uno (triste) (Owen Dennis) *Misión H2O - Figurantes *Pequeños Héroes - Figurantes Series animadas *Bob Esponja - Caraescualo *Bob Esponja - Neptuno (Ep 311) *Bob Esponja - Genio *Campamento Lakebottom - El Coco *Clarence - Vincent Vega/Jhon Travolta *Fangbone - Drool *Jingle Kids - Trouble *Inspector Gadget - Baron Tem 2/ Ep11) *Justice League Action: **'Cosa del Pantano' **Hombre Halcón **Parásito **Amo Colmena **Cain (ep. 13) *La Mansion Encantada - Charles Darwin (ep 79) *El tomo de lo desconocido - Jhon *Mi proyecto de ciencia ficción - Letreros *Natugato - Narrador - Sputnik *Numb Chucks - Lazer *Peg + Gato - Washington Tem 2/ Ep14) *Ready Jet Go! - Bergs *Rusty Rivets - Botasaurio *Shutterugs - Gusano rojo *Sonic Boom - Charlie *La pandilla de la selva: **Harrison **Carlitos **Igor **Nono (ep. 241) **Buitre (ep. 246) *Los DaVincis - Mascota *Fresh Beat Band of Spies - Capitan Arrrgh *Víctor y Valentino - Mic *Winx Club - Cheff *Winx Club WOW: World of Winx - Lucius Fox - Presidente Películas Nikolaj Coster-Waldau *3 ting - Mikael (2017) *Maestro del crimen - Dollar (2017) Steve Austin *Manning - Condena Máxima (2017) *Jim - Hunt To Kill (2017) Otros: *Océano de secretos - Finley Williams (Jon Cor) (2017) *La extraña desaparición de Kathie Durst - Henry Luttman (Jesse Hutch) (2017) *Amor en la 10º cita - Freddy Mitchell (Jeffrey Bowyer-Chapman) (2017) *Good Kids - Letreros (2016) *Charles Manson: Las chicas perdidas - Bob Kasabian (Morgan Krantz) (2016) *12 regalos para navidad - Marck *Aftermath - Jake (Scoot McNairy) *Frontera caníbal - Nick (Evan Jonigkeit) *El vuelo del Fénix - Capt. Harris (Peter Finch) / Narrador *A Fond - Danieli *A Killer Among - Dobsyn - Letreros *Andron - Kristof - Letreros *Ataque Cibernetico - Stephan *Basura Quemada - Caleb - Letreros *Beast - Pascal *Boulevard - Leo *Cafe Society - Narrador *Camino a la libertad - Voss *Crash and Burn (2008 film) Redoblaje 2017 - Vincent Scaillo *Máxima seguridad - Manning (Steve Austin) *Diario de Un Exorcista - Diablo *Duna Duncan - Letreros *Durmiendo Con otros - Sander - Letreros *Un buen hombre - Li wei misfire *El Chico Submarino - Toad - Letreros *Misión secreta - Paul Shepherdson ( Richard Gere) (Redoblaje venezolano) (2017) *Emboscada - Vincent *End Of a Gun - Abogado - Letreros *Experimento en la prisión de Stanford - Jacob *Nacido para ser azul - Actor *Cadence - Harold Lamar (James Marshall) *Cerezo - Sean *Corto Alcance - Sheriff Calloway *La Galleta del Gangster - Fish *Dirty weekend - Taxista *El Canal - David - Letreros *Mecánico: Resurrection - Crain - Letreros *Niña de casa - Bret *Glassdukkene - Wennestad *Grey Lady - Marty *Happy Birthday - Leo *Harbinger Down - El Gato *Hunt To Kill - Jim (Steve Austin) *I Anna - Bernie Reid (Gabriel Byrne) *Jane Quiere un Novio - Rob - Letreros *Killer Coach - Bryce *Killer app - Linus *Kill Your Friends - Trellick *La Caida - Vincent - Letreros *La Confrerie Des Larmes - Brochard *La familia Fang - Sheriff Hale - Letreros *La Leona - Mago *Linda de morrer - Francis *De pura raza Redoblaje 2017 - Bobby John Travolta *Lost Boy - Kyle & Letreros *Love And friendship - Sir James - Letreros *Navidad En Secreto - Henry/Letreros *No Puedes besar a la novia - Ernesto *Madame Bovary - Abate Bournisien - Letreros *Mente Implacable - Heimdahl *Mi Difunto Novio - Letreros *Old Fashioned - Clay *One Starry Christmas - Luke (Damon Runyan) - Letreros *One Wild Moment - Roman *Pionèr - Ferris (Stephen Lang) *Mercancía peligrosa - Jack (Mark-Paul Gosselaar *Send in the dog - Voces Adicionales *Stake Land - Voces Adicionales *Inmersión - James More (James McAvoy) *Svartur a leik - Toti *Templario II: Batalla por la sangre - Maddog *The Devild rejects - Otis - Letreros *Los hijos del diablo - Adam ''' Joseph Mawle *The Return - '''Velocek *This Magic Moment - Doyle *Triple 9 - Russel (Norman Reedus) *Un dia dificil - Park Chang Min *Un príncipe para navidad - Todd *Unleashing Mr Darcy - Darcy (Ryan Paevey) *Vipers - Hendricks - Letreros *Viaje al centro de la Tierra - Jonathan (Rick Schroder) / Letreros Series de TV *19-2 - Suarez *Alto Mantenimiento - El Chico *Apple Tre Yard - Jas *Artic Air - David *Bates Motel - Padre de Romero & Padre de Norman *Deadline Gallipoli - Jack Churchill *Doctor Who - Adicionales *Dominion - Julian (Simon Merrells) *El Estado - Abu Issa - Abu Ayoub - Dr Rabi *Escape Artist - Julian *Hell on Wheels - Dutson (temp. 3) *No Limit - Ferran (temp 3) *Masters of Sex - Temp 4 Sammy/Gary *Paula - James Morecroft (Tom Hughes) *Penny Dreadful - Adicionales *Placeres Culposos - Rocco Dispirito *Placeres Culposos - Jet *Placeres Culposos - Brandon *Placeres Culposos - Joey Lawrence *Profilage - Temp 2 Christophe Lavaudant *Profilage - Temp 2 Laurent Jamin *Profilage - Temp 2 Padre Fillaud *Profilage - Temp 2 Robert Cavelian *Profilage - Temp 2 Roger Lebeck *Profilage - Temp 2 Roman *Pulsaciones - Héctor Yagüe (Alberto Berzal) *Ray Donovan - Jay White *Riviera - Insertos - Letreros & Christos Clios (Dimitri Leonidas) *Rex XV - Roscioli *Serramoura - Pancho (Xabier Deive) *Siete y yo - Mysterio *Texas Rising - Sam Houston ''' (Bill Paxton) *The Mindy Project - Bryan *The Mindy Project - Temp 9/ Drew *The Musketeers - Gallager *The Way - Morand *Transporter - Temp 2/Cap 1 Alexander *Transporter - Temp 2/Cap 4 Dassin *Transporter - Temp 2/Cap 5 Cleef *Transporter - Temp 2/Cap 6 Landsman *Vis a vis - '''Fabio Martínez Léon (Roberto Enriquez) Novelas *El beso del escorpión - Emilio/Cap 101 *La ley de la tierra - Halil (Tolga Güleç) *Otra Vida - Letreros Telenovelas filipinas * Impostora - Mateo Reyes (Renz Fernandez) Teleseries de La India *Beyhadh - Rajeev Randhawa / Samay Ahuja (Piyush Sahdev) 'Series Reality / Telerrealidades' *Iron Chef América - Simon Majumdar *Cutthroat Kitchen - Simon Majumdar *All star academy - Ep 6 Robert Irvine *Cake Wars - Letreros *Restaurant Impossible - Robert Irvine ( Temp 9,10,11...) Documentales *La rebelión de los bárbaros - Fritigerdo (ep. 6) / Atila el Huno (ep. 8) *Inventos legendarios - Paul Harrison *Explained: Deportes electrónicos - Narrador *Japon: Desde el cielo y la tierra - Narrador *Million Dollar Duck - Narrador - Letreros *Can Alzheimer be stopped - Reiman *Feliz de ser diferente - Corrado Levi *Finding Vivian Maier - Duffi *La zuppa del demonio - Paul Volponi 'Otros' *100 Code - Rushan /Ep 9) *Air crash investigation - Alemhayehu *Air crash investigation - Capitan Silver *Alienígenas ancestrales - Ken Gerhard /Ep 97) *Alienígenas ancestrales - Nikhil Kar /Ep 92) *Alienígenas ancestrales - Robert Bauval /Ep 101 y 102) *Alienígenas ancestrales - Roads /Ep 108) *Alienígenas ancestrales - Paul Stonehill *Bizarre Foods - Voces adicionales *Booze Traveler - Voces adicionales *Botched - Noel /Ep 310) *Car Hunters - Sonny Recla /Ep 3) *Crimenes Audaces - Darius /Ep 17) *Diagnosis - George Sanders /Ep 4) *El precio de la historia - James /Ep 29) *El precio de la historia - Harry /Ep 395) / Subastador (Ep 396) *El precio de la historia - Dana /Ep 440) *El precio de la historia - Brandon /Ep 441) *Entrenadores fuera de linea - Tom (Ep 4) *Heroe de la moda- Fashion Hero - Chrístofer *Lo mejor de El precio de la historia - Ep 22) *Pequeñas Grandes Mujeres - Joe (2da Voz) *Snapped Jodi Arias - Jason Lam /Ep 10) *The liquidator - Darren (Ep 25) *The man cave - Aykut *Undercover boss UK - Chris *Vivir para contar - Doc Buma /Ep 1) Estudios y empresas de doblaje * Etcétera Group * Dolby Audio Video * Periquera Records * The Kitchen Inc. VV PLUS * Main Post Venezuela * TM Sistem * La Rosca * SonoclipsIDS * VC Medios Venezuela * Caja de Ruidos * Backstage Studios * BKS * Albatros Studios * Galería Estudio. Otros Medios Presentaciones como actor en Venezuela Giras Nacionales Mérida(La viuda Astuta) Nueva Esparta/Margarita (La vecindad del Chavo) Teatro Como actor Telenovelas *Virgen de la calle (Figurante) *Entre tu amor y mi amor(Figurante) *Ellas aman Ellos mienten (Figurante) Cine *Film "Asesinos Notables" de Marcos Morenos *Film "Papita Mani Toston" de Luis Carlos Hueck *Corto "Matices" de Jaim Muñoz *Corto "No Tengas Miedo" de Enrique Rodriguez y Kevin Garcia *Corto "Heavy Road" de Manuel Randolli *Corto "Siete y Medio" de Mariana Morales Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Venezuela Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Venezuela Categoría:Actores de cine Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Locutores venezolanos